Never Letting You Go
by marque1
Summary: Hermione wakes up in bed with the man she has loved for years.


She took a deep breath before attempting to open her eyes and she could smell couldn't figure out why she could smell him if she was at home in her bed. She finally opened her eyes only to realize that she wasn't in her bed, but someone else's. But who's? It looked familiar enough, she just couldn't place it.

Realizing she needed to get to her own bed before anyone realized that she wasn't in her room, she began to slid out of the unfamiliar bed only to be quickly restrained by an arm tightening around her waist. Taking a deep breath she tried to slide out of the bed again only to be hindered again. Taking a deep breath it was like she was inhaling Amortentia. Her nostrils were once again filled with the lovely scent of Him. She didn't know what he smelled like but it was a unique smell. Nothing bad, it was heavenly. She just couldn't name what he smelled like. Anytime he was close enough for his delicious scent to reach her, her knees buckled and her brain fuzzed. She loved that scent, hell, she loved him, but she couldn't tell him, or anyone, that.

Trying once again to remove herself from the bed, she found herself unsuccessful once again. Only instead of an arm restraining her, a voice did.

"Trying to get away, love?" the voice said.

She knew that voice. That was his voice. She was in his bed. What happened last night? What did she do? More importantly, what did she say?

"I'm trying to go back to my room." she stated calmly even though she was an emotional wreck on the inside. How she managed to get her voice to remain that calm would remain a mystery to her.

Before she could try to get out of his bed again, he pulled her closer to his chest. "I told you last night," he began, "I'm not letting you go. Now that I've finally got you, I'm not letting you go."

Her breath caught in her throat. Could he really mean it? Or was he playing with her. She did remember hearing him say that he wasn't letting her go last night, but she had just written them off as drunken words. Words that really didn't mean anything to him, but they meant the world to her. Turning her face to his, she focused her brown eyes onto his blue ones. Looking into his eyes, she found that she didn't have to fight her feeling anymore because they were reflected right at her through his eyes.

"Charlie..."

His lips grazed hers enough to silence her doubts. "I told you, I'm not letting you go. I've waited too long for you to just let you up and leave me. I've wanted you for years, before it was appropriate for me to want you. Now that I have you, I'm not letting you go."

she couldn't believe what she was hearing, he wanted her. The man that shes wanted since she was 14, wanted her too. "How long?" she breathed.

He was silent for a few moments trying to find the best answer that wouldn't creep her out. "I've wanted you for nearly 7 years. But given your age at the time, I knew I couldn't have you." he told her truthfully. "But I've..." he stopped, he couldn't bring himself to tell her that. Not yet.

Seven years? He wanted her for seven years? She couldn't believe what she was hearing. That's how long she's wanted him for. She smiled, remembering the last part of his confession, "You've what, Charlie?" she was hoping he would say what she thought he was.

How could he tell her that he loves her and has for the better part of three years? He's never said those words to anyone outside of his family before. But she was different, he felt different around her. She made him feel things that he had never felt before.

"Mione, I've loved you for about three years now. Ever since you moved into the Burrow and I noticed that you weren't my little brothers know-it-all friend anymore. When I saw you that day I knew I had to have you. If anyone else did I would have gone mad. When you and Ron were together, I thought I was going to kill him. I couldn't bear watching him touch you. I always knew you two wouldn't last, so I just waited in the wings until the time was right. I could tell that you two were better off friends but I knew that you two had to find that out for yourselves. I wanted, no, I want to be the only man who gets to touch you. I knew you were always meant to be in this family and I knew that Ron wouldn't be able to handle you, Fred and George weren't serious enough for you, and Bill has Fleur. So that left me, and so I made it my mission to get the girl that I've always wanted." He paused, gaging her reaction. So far so good. He smiled, slowly sliding his hand between her thighs, up her stomach, around to her back, down to her waist, back down to her thighs and back up again. He continued his teasing a little while longer letting his words sink in before finishing his confession.

"I knew you needed someone who could keep up with you mentally and physically. I knew that you needed someone who could respect that you needed your space sometimes. You need someone who isn't afraid to push you to your limits, and I knew that I was that person." he finished simply.

She had been so focused on his words that she didn't realize that the fingers that were travelling her body had stopped and were stroking her clit ever so gently.

"Like that, love?" he whispered after he felt her shudder. "I know you do cause you're drenched." he said as he slowly slid two fingers between her folds and gently flicked her clit with his thumb earning him a moan.

"Charlie," she moaned. She couldn't form a single coherent thought while he did this. She couldn't make her lips move to form the words she so desperately wanted to say. The only word she could form was his name, which she said again and again like some sort of chant.

"I'll take that as a yes," he smiled as he rolled her from her side to her back and began pumping his fingers faster. He could tell she was close to her climax by the look in her eyes, having seen it the night before, and decided to punish her for trying to sneak away from him. He removed his fingers from her tight channel, earning himself a whimper of disapproval which her quickly swallowed with a searing kiss. Breaking from the kiss he began to move down her neck, to the valley between her breasts, down her flat stomach to her navel. Once at her navel he placed a featherlight kiss there, and quickly dipped his tongue inside. This small gesture caused her hips to buck and released whimper after whimper from Hermione's lips. He could smell her arousal and he could feel her stomach rise and fall in anticipation, so he continued his journey south.

She knew what was coming and she tried to calm her breathing, but to no avail. She felt his hands at her thighs gently spreading her legs apart, so she opened her eyes. When she opened her eyes, they locked right onto his, which were looking up at her from between her thighs. She could see that his eyes were filled with lust, love and desire. He quirked up a corner of his lips before lightly flicking her clit with his tongue earning him a moan from her. He smiled at her reaction. Never breaking eye contact, he gently nipped the bundle of nerves earning him a silent scream from his lover. Breaking eye contact for the first time since he began his ministrations, he plunged his tongue deep between her folds causing her hips to buck.

With the combination of his tongue deep inside her and his nose gently grazing her clit, she knew she was close to her release once again. Moving her arms across her thighs and into his hair, she tried to hold him there, but her actions were stopped before she could get a good hold on his hair.

Grabbing her wrists and pinning them beside her, he continued lapping up her juices. He knew she was close, and remembering his plan, he gave one last swipe of his tongue and pulled back. Hermione let out a cry of frustration at the loss of his tongue and opened her mouth to protest his stopping. Before she could get a word out, Charlie plunged his tongue into her mouth and kissed her letting her taste herself on his tongue. She resisted at first, but after a few moments she began to respond to his kiss. He shifted himself so that the tip of his erection was positioned at her enterance and pulled back from their kiss. They locked eyes again while he teased her slit with his tip.

Hating all the teasing, she bucked her hips hoping to gain even the slightest amount of friction, but he was too quick. His seeker reflexes had never let him down and he smiled as she frowned when he pulled back.

"Charlie," she began, "plea..."

Before she could finish, he plunged his cock into her causing her to scream in pleasure. Without hesitation, she wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles together. He paused letting her adjust to his girth, and after a few moments she began wiggling a bit giving him permission to move. His strokes were long and slow at first until they found their rhythm. She began meeting him thrust for thrust as he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth nipping the bud lightly with his teeth.

"Charlie," she half moaned, half screamed as he reached his hand in between where they were joined and flicked her clit with the pad of his thumb in time with his thrusts. Whit one last flick of his thumb, she came undone. She had never felt anything like this before. Yes, she'd had orgasms before, but not like this. With that last flick of his thumb, all the tension from the buildups and let downs he had caused her before burst through her pores causing her to see stars. She was flying so high she didn't think she would ever come down. She could barely feel him thrusting inside of her or could she hear him call her name out when he reached his own climax. Coming down from her climax, she felt him on top of her and could feel his ragged breath on her neck. He slowly pulled out of her as she unlocked her ankles and unwrapped her legs from around his waist. He rolled onto his side and quickly gathered her up close to him before she could think about running away. He pulled her halfway on top of himself and wrapped his arms securely around her.

"That was amazing, love." he said after his breath returned to normal.

"Charlie, I love you. I've loved you for seven years." she said sleepily as his hand gently ran up and down her back.

"I love you too, Hermione," he said as he began to drift off to sleep, "and like I said before, I'm never letting you go."


End file.
